Paige or Alison?
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: Emily is currently with Paige, but with Alison alive who will Emily choose? Emison Paily f/f Don't like, Don't read. Please comment, fave, follow T for now might become M with later chapters Contains spoilers from 4x16 onwards Death in Chapter 5 (not a liar)
1. Chapter 1

**Paige or Alison?**

**A/N: I dot NOT own anything from Pretty Little Liars**

As soon as Emily got home from the warehouse, she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Emily saw the picture of Alison on her wall and started crying. Then she saw the photo of Spencer, next to the ones of her other friends, and started throwing things onto the floor starting with that photo. When her room was completely trashed, Emily had ran out of steam and collapsed on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so...sorry...Alison" Emily said between sobs. After about an hour of crying Emily has fallen asleep. "I forgive you Em" Alison whispered, walking out of the closet towards Emily's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed carefully, as to not wake up the sleeping girl. Alison ran her fingers through Emily's hair and places a kiss on her forehead. "I'll ask you to meet me again in time, but Spencer stopped that for now."

Alison got some paper and wrote a message for Emily. She placed it on the bedside table and sneaked back out of the house without anyone knowing she was there. The alarm went off at 6am the next morning. Emily groaned at the annoying sound and turned the alarm off. After stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and took in her surroundings. The notification tone sounded from her phone, indicating she had a new text.

Emily went to pick up her phone and noticed the paper on top of it. Instead she picked up the paper and read what was written.

_My Darling Emily,_

_ I regret that our meeting yesterday didn't go as planned, I can't meet you again for a while as it's not safe, today was a big risk. I do want to see you again and I need to tell you something that I should have said a long time ago, before this A thing started. I don't blame you for Spencer showing up, you had to tell someone in case it wasn't really me and Spencer was only looking out for you so don't be too hard on her. I would have done the same thing. I miss you_

_Love Me xo_

As soon as Emily had read it she knew is was from Alison. "I miss you too Ali" Emily whispered to the empty room. She re-read it twice before putting it down and getting ready for school. Before she left her room she put the note in the draw of the bedside table and picked up her phone. Emily read the text she had received earlier as she walked down the stairs.

**Paige: We need to talk**

The text was from Paige and she wondered what Paige wanted to talk about. Emily ate breakfast, gathered her things and left for school. Later at their break time, she met up with Paige at one of the outside tables. "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked as she sat down. "Us," Paige answered, "and whether or not...we should break up". "What? Why would we?" Emily questioned.

"I found this note in my bedroom this morning. It said to stay away from you because you were theirs, but there was no name. Are you cheating on me?" "No, of course not, let me see it" "Then what is this?" Paige asked as she handed over the note. Emily looked at the note and realised that it was Alison's hand writing. Emily looked around the area, looking to see if anyone was watching or listening.

"I'm not cheating, but I can't explain here, it's not safe." Emily told her girlfriend. "Is this about A?" "In a way, yes" "Ok, I'll be at yours at 6" Paige replied before getting up and going to class as the bell rang. Emily quickly sent a text to her friends saying she had to tell Paige about Alison before getting up and going to class. While in science, sitting next to Toby, she received text replies.

**Spencer: You can't!**

**Aria: What? Why?**

**Hannah: No!**

**Emily: I have to! Alison left her a message in her room, saying I'm hers and now Paige thinks I'm cheating**

**Spencer: Are you sure it was Alison?**

**Emily: Yeah I recognised her hand writing**

**Spencer: Why would she say that though?**

**Emily: I don't know she was always playing games**

**Hannah: Then you have to tell her**

**Emily: Thanks you guys, will someone help me explain it to her?**

**Aria: Yeah I will**

**Spencer: I can't sorry, I have to sort some things out with Toby**

**Hannah: I can't either, spending time with my Mom**

Later that day there was a knock on Emily's front door and she went to open it. "Hey" Emily and Paige greeted each other. Emily led the way into the front room, where Aria was sitting on the armchair, and sat on the settee. "Hi Paige" Aria greeted with a small smile and Paige smiled back. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Emily thought of how to word what had happened.

"What I'm about to say will come as a shock" Emily started and took Paige's hand into hers, "We've recently found out that...Alison is alive". Paige's jaw dropped and she couldn't think of what to say. Emily and Aria told Paige about the events of going to Ravenswood and finding Alison alive. "Yesterday I saw Alison again and she was different, she was sincere. We were talking and we hugged but then Spencer had followed me and Alison got scared so she ran." Emily told her.

Paige slumped against the back of the settee, her mind was reeling. "Paige?" Emily asked. "I'm gonna...need a minute" Paige mumbled. Once Paige wrapped her head around it, she questioned, "Alison's really alive?" "I am" Alison said from the door way. "What are you doing here?" Aria asked. "I came here to fight for what's mine" Alison stated, glaring at Paige. "She's not yours!" Paige shouted.

"For what's yours?" Emily asked disbelievingly, standing up. "I need to talk to you" She said, walking out of the room and pulling Alison with her. They walked into the kitchen and Emily turned to face Alison. "What are you doing? Are you safe?" Emily questioned. "Yes, I am for now" Alison answered. "Ok...What was that? I'm not yours, we were never together!" Emily demanded.

"That's just because I was stupid and scared but I've realised life's too short to care what other people think. I don't want to die without telling you how I feel" Alison told her. "How do you feel?" Emily questioned. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night of the sleepover in the barn. I have romantic feelings for you, deep feelings and I want you to be my girlfriend" Alison admitted.

"You never wanted to be with me, you made that perfectly clear every time I would do something of that nature" Emily accused, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry about that Em, I really am. I wasn't ready then but I am now!" Alison replied. "It's a little too late for that. I'm with Paige and I love her" Emily told her, and walked passed Alison but paused momentarily when Alison called after her, "You still have feelings for me!".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do Not own anything from Pretty Little Liars**

**Thanks for reading and the comments, follows and favourites :)**

Emily went into the living room and saw Paige with her head in her hands and Aria comforting her. Emily sat down next to Paige and pulled her into a hug. "You're not going to lose me, I love you" Emily whispered. "I love you too" Paige said, voice cracking with tears. They stayed like that for a moment until Alison ruined it. "This isn't over! You deserve better than Pigskin!" Alison yelled. Emily stood up, arms crossed and got in Alison's face.

"Pigskin? Really Alison? I was wrong you haven't changed! Get out of here!" Emily demanded. "Em…" Alison started, a guilty look on her face. "No!" Emily interrupted, "Get out!" Alison left the house and slammed the door behind her. "I…should get going" Aria told Emily, hugged her goodbye and left. "I'm sorry about that" Emily apologised, sitting down again, "and about making you feel bad, like you weren't wanted". "It's ok" Paige mumbled.

"No, it's not. I'll make it up to you" Emily insisted. "Ok" Paige whispered. "Come on, let's go up to my room" Emily took Paige by the hand and they went up stairs to Emily's room. Paige sat on the bed and Emily put some music on before joining Paige on the bed. She pulled Paige to her and wrapped her arms around her. Paige rested her head on Emily's shoulder and arm across her waist.

They sat and listened to the music together for an hour when Emily's Mom got home. They both went back down stairs and greeted Pam at the door. "Do you want to order take out?" Pam asked. "Can we order pizza?" Emily suggested. "Sure…Paige do you want to stay for dinner?" Pam offered. "Thanks, I'd love to" Paige thanked. They all went into the kitchen and Pam ordered the pizzas for them.

Emily and Paige watched TV while waiting for the pizza. An hour later the food arrived and they all dug in. They watched Buffy while eating and had ice-cream for dessert. Paige had chocolate, Emily had mint and Pam had strawberry. Once they had their desserts, Pam went up to bed and Paige and Emily watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but fell asleep on the settee, under a blanket, in each other's arms, part way through the third film.

At 11am they woke up to someone knocking on the front door. Emily went to open it, yawning on the way. A delivery person was standing just outside the door. "Delivery for an Emily Fields" "That's me" "These are for you" The man handed over a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. The man left and Emily closed the door behind him. Emily took them into the kitchen and noticed a card with them. She opened it and read what was written.

_Emily,_

_I'm sorry about __everything_. _Last night and before I left._ _I'll make it up to you._

_Love Me_

_P.S I should have gave you these years ago_

Emily put the flowers in the sink and turned on her laptop that was on the kitchen table. Emily looked up the meaning of the roses, friendship, falling in love. "Who are they from?" Paige asked from the doorway. "Alison, to apologise for last night" Emily answered nonchalantly. "Are you going to keep them" "Yes it's just an apology" "It's not just an apology Emily!" "Yes it is!" "She's trying to win you!" "Win me? I'm not a trophy to be won!"

"I didn't mean that!" "I can't do this right not, you should leave" Paige gathered her things and left the house quickly. Emily sighed and slumped down into a kitchen chair. Pam walked into the kitchen. "Morning, where's Paige?" "Morning, she left" "Oh, these are lovely, who are they from?" Pam asked as she picked up the roses. "I don't know there wasn't a name on the card" Emily half lied.

"Oh, well let's put them in water" Pam said as the filled a vase and put the flowers in it. A few hours later Emily was at Spencer's house to meet up with her friends. "So how did it go?" Spencer asked. "Yeah did Paige freak out?" Hanna questioned. "She was shocked and it was going ok until Ali showed up" Emily informed. "What?" Spencer gasped. "Yeah she just showed up as I was telling Paige. She said she was there to fight for what's hers" Emily told them.

"That bitch!" Hanna muttered. "I told her that I'm not hers and I never was and then we argued in my kitchen while Aria and Paige sat in my living room" Emily added. "What did you argue about?" Spencer asked. "Alison told me she had feelings for me and that she has for ages but she was scared and she wanted to be my girlfriend. I told her that she didn't seem like she liked me that way. I also said that I'm with Paige and that I love Paige. Then as I walked away she said I still have feelings for her" Emily recalled.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Hanna wondered. "I don't know…I'm confused…I thought I was over her…but I don't know. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since we found out she was alive in Ravenswood" Emily admitted. "So what happened while Emily was in the kitchen?" Spencer asked Aria. "Not a lot, Paige said she was going to lose Emily and then started crying" Aria answered. "Did Ali leave then?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah Ali said that it wasn't over and called Paige Pigskin. I told her that I was wrong, she hadn't changed and then I told her to get out. Aria left as well. Then I comforted Paige, told her she wasn't going to lose me and we has pizza, watched Lord of the Rings and fell asleep" Emily told. "Aww how sweet" Hanna said.

"This morning I had a flower delivery of yellow roses with red tips. The card was signed the same way Alison had signed the note. It was an apology for last night and how she treated me before she went missing, but she also said she should have gave them to me years ago. I looked up the meaning online and they mean friendship, falling in love" Emily continued. "Wow, so she's not giving up is she?" Spencer asked.

"Do you think she means it?" Hanna asked. "She doesn't give up easily" Aria added. "She means it, I could see it in her eyes" Emily said. "So then what happened with Paige?" Spencer questioned. "She asked me if I was going to keep them, I said yes because they were an apology, we argued about Alison and how she was trying to win me, I told er that I'm not a trophy and told her to leave" Emily answered.

"They're both bitches" Hanna muttered. "Yeah but Ali never tried to kill Em unlike Paige" Spencer mumbled. Emily glared at her and Spencer sheepishly apologised. "So what are you going to do?" aria asked. "I don't know, I guess I'll just wait to see what happens with them both" Emily answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next six weeks Ali stayed out of town still hiding from A and Emily fixed her relationship with Paige, as much as she could. Alison managed to send Emily flowers with a card every week, but being on the run limited that and she made sure to give a fake name when phoning the florist so as to not get found out by A. Emily got home after swim practise with Paige and went upstairs to her room.

She put on her Alison play list she had recently created on her phone. Emily picked up her scrap book from her desk and sat on the bed. Emily looked through the pages at the photos of Ali. There were photos of Ali alone, Ali with Emily and of all five of them together. She missed Alison a lot more than before since Alison's visit. Emily hoped Ali was safe but she also wished Alison was there with her.

As she looked at all the photos, Emily started crying. Her phone rang, startling Emily out of a memory. She picked up the phone and looked at caller id. 'UNKOWN' flashed across the screen. Emily hesitantly answered it and gasped at the voice she heard.

Emily: "Ali?"

Alison: "Hey Em"

Emily: "Where are you?"

Alison: "I can't say"

Emily: "Are you safe?"

Alison: "As safe as I can be, A hasn't found me yet"

Emily: "I miss you Ali"

Alison: "I miss you too"

Emily: "It's good to hear your voice"

Alison: "I wish I could be there with you"

Emily: "I do too...I wish we could lie on my bed with my arms you"

Alison: "I want that too...but what about Paige?"

Emily: "Paige...is...complicated. I love you both, I just don't know who I'm _in love_ with. I can't have a relationship with you when you're in hiding though"

Alison: "If only I wasn't so scared to tell you before all this happened"

Emily: "Don't blame yourself Ali, I was scared about what other people would think too"

They were silent for a moment.

Alison: "Em?"

Emily: "Yeah?"

Alison: "I'm...running out of money"

Emily: "What do you need me to do?"

Alison: "There's some money stashed away in my room, a French poster with twins. Can you give it to Shana to bring it to me by 7pm?"

Emily: "Sure but can't I give it to you?"

Alison: "I can't risk it. A doesn't know Shana is my friend so it's safer is she comes"

Emily: "Ok, I'll tell her"

Alison: "I l-miss you Em"

Emily noticed her slip up and smiled.

Emily: "Me too Ali"

Alison: "I have to go...bye Em"

Emily: "Bye Ali"

They hung up the phones and Emily returned to looking through the scrap book, until she came across a photo of the two of them kissing, sitting on the kissing rock. "I love you Ali" Emily whispered to herself. She was so confused about her feelings. Emily loves Paige and she's been a great girlfriend but she also still loves Alison even after everything. Her phone sounded, telling her of a text message.

Paige: Can I come over? I need to show you something

Emily: Sure, come over when you can

Paige: Thanks

Fifteen minutes later Paige knocked on the front door and Emily let her in. They moved into the living room and sat down. "So what did you need to show me?" Emily asked. "I got another note" Paige answered, handing it to Emily. Emily recognised Alison's handwriting as she read it.

_I'm not giving up on Emily. She loves me not you, she said so. Give up Pigskin._

"Is it true?" Paige questioned. Emily hesitated, "It's partly true...I told Ali I love her, but I also told her I love you" Emily told her. "So you love both of us?" Paige asked. "Yes...you're my amazing girlfriend but Ali is the first person I loved and I've loved her for a very long time. I wished I could be her girlfriend for years and now she's told me she loves me too and has for a long time. It's confusing" Emily answered.

"She was horrible to you, she teased you and toyed with your feelings!" Paige reminded her. "I know but she was also a great friend, she was sweet and kind and protective. Ali was scared and that's understandable...you tried to drown me when you was scared" Emily told her. "I thought we were past that" Paige mumbled. "We are...but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about it.

It just means I forgive you and if I can forgive that, I can forgive Ali" Emily replied. "Aren't I good enough for you?" Paige questioned. "Yes but..." Emily started, looking at the floor. Paige scoffed, shook her head and left the house. Emily sighed to herself, closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the settee. Her phone went off again telling Emily of another message.

Shana: I should have told you this before but Paige kissed me last week

Emily: Thanks for telling me

The news surprised Emily only a little as she had caught Paige flirting with Shana several times recently, but hadn't bothered to confront Paige about it. Emily didn't really want it to be true but maybe it was for the best. Maybe this way they could all be happy like Sparia and Haleb.

Emily: Alison contacted me and she needs you to deliver something to her

Shana: Ok when and where should I meet you?

Emily: By the Welcome to Rosewood sign at 5pm

Shana: I'll be there

Emily got another text message, this time an unwelcome one.

Unknown: If you don't tell Paige the truth about Alison, I will -A

The text made Emily uncomfortable and scared. She didn't know how to tell Paige but she also didn't want Paige finding out from A. Emily had to tell Paige somehow and soon. Emily ran up to her bedroom, quickly wrote Alison a short letter, got a photo of the two of them at the kissing rock and a thick sweater, then wrapped them in brown packaging paper.

She got on her boots, got an earring from her mom's jewellery box, picked up her phone and left the house to go to the DiLaurentis house. Emily got in her car and drove over to the house, then knocked on the door. Mrs DiLaurentis answered the door and greeted Emily with a smile. "What can I do for you dear?" Jessica asked. "I think I left my mom's earring in Ali's bedroom when I stayed here" Emily answered.

"Oh, well please come in and let's see if we can find it" Jessica told her. Forty-five minutes later and Emily was at the Welcome to Rosewood sign. She waited for ten minutes and then Shana showed up. They both got out of their cars and met in the middle. "This is what you need to deliver to Alison" Emily handed over the envelope filled with money, "Could you also give this to her from me?" she asked.

"What is it?" Shana questioned, eyeing the package wearily. "It's...personal. Just give it to her please" Emily responded. "Yeah, sure whatever" Shana said, taking the package. They walked back to their cars and Emily watched as Shana drove out of town.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks again for commenting, favouriting and following. The part where Emily is in the DiLaurentis house is the same as in the show, so I didn't bother writing it as you already know what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars or its characters. I do NOT own RPM, Sasha Pieterse does.**

**A/N: Thank you all again for reading, following, favourite and commenting. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with course work and I was stuck on how to put my idea for this chapter into a story. Part of the conversation between Alison and Spencer is from asks/answers with your-alison-dilaurentis on Tumblr that I sent. From the next chapter this story is going to be M. Also please vote on my poll for who you want A to be in my story. You'll find it at the top of my FFnet profile.**

Shana drove out of town and started north. Not that long after she had left Alison phoned her. Luckily Shana had her phone in her hands free car device, so she was able to answer.

Shana: "Her Alison"

Alison: "Shana, thank god! Did you get it?"

Shana: "Yeah Emily gave it to me not that long ago"

Alison: "Good, thanks for this Shana"

Shana: "You're welcome, just stay safe…also Emily gave me a package to give you. Do you want it?"

Alison: "Yeah, don't open it, there's probably something private in there"

Shana: "Ok where shall I meet you?"

Alison: "At the bus station in Philadelphia, the bus I need to get on leaves at seven tonight, don't be late"

Alison hung up the phone and Shana sped up to make sure she would get there in time. Shana pressed play on her CD and RPM by Sasha Pieterse came on. Shana sang along and sped up more. It took Shana an hour to get to the bus station, arriving at 6:30pm. She got out of the car, got the envelope and package and went to look for Alison. Shana found her near the phone box and she pulled her into a short hug.

"I'm glad you're alive" Shana told her when she pulled away. "It's good to see you again" Alison replied smiling. They walked into the disabled toilet and Alison locked the door. This is what Emily wanted me to give you. I didn't look, so it'll stay between you and her." Shana told handing over the package. "This is the money you asked us to get, it's probably all there, Emily wouldn't steal from you, especially not now and I don't think she told the others." Shana handed over the envelope.

Alison pulled out the money and counted it. All $5,000 was there along with the piece of paper. "Thanks for bringing me this Shana. I don't know what I would have done if I had run out of money" Alison thanked her long-time friend. "It's no problem, I'd hate for A to win" Shana replied. Alison put the money in her purse and package in her bag. They left the restroom and they shared another friendly hug.

"Give this to Emily and tell her thanks" Alison requested, holding out a letter. "Sure" Shana answered, taking the letter. Shana left heading back to Rosewood. Alison got her ticket out, showed it to the driver and boarded the bus. When Alison had arrived at her destination, she exited the bus and got a taxi to an old abandoned building. She paid the fare and went inside the building through a passage to the basement.

Alison locked the doors behind her and went and sat on her mattress. She opened the package from Emily. Alison first noticed the photo lying on the top of the pile and picked it up. It was of the two of them at the Kissing Rock. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

-AE- Flashback -AE-

_Alison led Emily down the path through the trees, by the hand, to the Kissing Rock. They sat down on the rock, Alison still holding Emily's hand and just enjoyed the scenery for a moment. They were both nervous and felt like the ghosts of the lovers who went there before them were watching. Maybe Alison's story was true. "It's nice here, peaceful" Emily commented. "Em…" Alison called, turning to face Emily. "Yeah Ali?" Emily asked, turning to face Alison._

_Alison looked like she wanted to say something and was about to, but thought better of it, and kissed Emily instead. Emily was surprised for a few seconds at first but then she started kissing back. They out all the emotions they were feeling into that kiss. It lasted a few minutes, until they had to part for air. Alison smiled at Emily and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I know it might not seem like it sometimes but I really do care about you Em" Alison told her._

_Alison kissed her softly again and stood up. She moved to the side of the rock and sat down on the floor. "What are you doing?" Emily questioned, confused by Alison's action. Alison didn't bother answering. She got out a can of red spray paint and sprayed AD + EF in a heart onto the rock. Emily moved behind Alison to see what she had put and gasped at the words there. "I want to remember this day forever" Alison told Emily._

-AE- End Flashback -AE-

"If only I had the courage to tell her how I feel back then" Alison murmured to herself, a tear sliding down her cheek. She brought the photo to her lips and kissed Emily, then placed the photo on the mattress next to her. Alison picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Alison,_

_I hope you are well and I hope you are safe. We're close to figuring out who A is, I can feel it. I can't wait to have you here with me again. I don't know if Shana has told you, but Paige has been flirting with her for a while now and they kissed the other day. I'm not sure whether my relationship with Paige is over but it doesn't look good. I just thought I'd let you know. Do you like the photo?_

_I don't know if you remember that day, you never spoke of it again but I remember it clearly. It was one of the best days of my life. I remember before you kissed me, it looked like you wanted to tell me something. Maybe you can tell me what it was when you're home. I love you Ali, remember that, keep me in your heart and don't get killed. I need you._

_Love Emily_

_P.S I'll always be yours_

Alison had tears streaming down her face. She missed Emily with all her heart and soul. Alison picked up the photo again and spoke to it like it was Emily. "I need you too Em…I love you so much it hurts, but it's also confusing. I'm not giving up on us and I'm not going to let A get in the way of our future." She held the photo and letter to her and lay back on the mattress. Alison closed her eyes and cried for several minutes.

When she stopped crying, she sat up, put the photo back down and reread the letter. Once she had done that, Alison help up the sweater to look at it. She held it to her face ad sniffed it. It smelled like Emily. Alison put it on and immediately felt a lot warmer. She curled up and eventually fell asleep thinking of Emily. The next morning Alison woke up early and ate the cereal bar from her bag.

Alison felt like she needed to talk to someone other than Shana or Emily, so she left the basement and went through back alleyways to the nearest phone box. Alison dialled Spencer's number, Spencer answered after four rings.

Alison: "Spencer"

Spencer: "Alison?"

Alison: "I needed to talk to someone"

Spencer: "What about?"

Alison: "Emily"

Spencer: "Why? Is it true that you love her?"

Alison: "No…I don't know" She lied

Spencer: "I think you're in denial about your true feelings

Alison: "Which feelings?" She evaded

Spencer: "Your true feelings about Emily" She scoffed

Alison: "Pray tell, what do I feel for Emily?"

Spencer: "I can't tell you your true feelings. Only you can tell you that. Listen to your heart and it will guide you home."

Alison: "That was one of the most inspirational things I've heard in a while…thank you"

Spencer: "You're welcome"

Alison: "Spence…find out who A is soon, I want to come home"

Spencer: "We will"

Alison: "I have to go"

Alison hung up the phone and went back to the abandoned hospital. A few hours later there was a loud bang from upstairs. Alison cautiously followed the sound and saw a light on in a hospital patient room. She went into the room, scared at what she would find. On the wall there was a message.

I HAVE YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND –A

There was a mobile phone on the table under the message. Alison picked up the phone, went and got her things, then left to go back to Rosewood.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story and commented, faved, followed. This chapter was going to be longer originally but not many people have voted on who they want A to be, so hopefully this will motivate you to vote. You can find the poll on my profile and can select up to 2 choices, if you can't find it put a name in a comment.**

After Emily had given Shana the money, she got in her car and drove to Paige's house. Emily got out and knocked on the door. It took only a few minutes for Paige to answer. Before Paige could say anything, Emily pushed passed her into the house and Paige shut the door behind her. They stood there near the door in an awkward silence. After a while Emily got out her phone and showed Paige the text from Shana about the kiss.

"I can explain…" Paige started. "Don't bother" Emily interrupted, "I've seen you flirting with her for a while now." They moved to sit on the stairs. "I'm sorry…I don't know what else to say" Paige apologised. "I think…we should break up" Emily suggested. "What why?" Paige asked. "Because we're not working obviously, you're interested in Shana and I'm…confused about Alison" Emily answered, "We should end it before we hurt each other even more".

They had both started crying. "I don't want to lose you" Paige stated. "You won't, not completely, we can still be friends" Emily tried to comfort Paige. "What if Alison doesn't want you to be my friend?" Paige asked. "Alison doesn't control me anymore and if she wants to be with me she'll respect my wishes" Emily answered. Emily pulled Paige into a long embrace. When they parted Emily kissed Paige on the cheek and left the house.

Emily got in her car and started to drive home. Before long she had started crying so much she couldn't see the road and had to pull over. Emily cried for hours with sad songs playing. She sang along to Who Knew, It's All Your Fault, Nobody Knows and So What by P!nk. When Emily had finally stopped crying, she dried her tears and continued the drive home. As soon as Emily got home she went and sat on the bench outside her house, not feeling like going inside just yet.

She got out her phone and scrolled through her contacts trying to choose who to call, finally deciding to phone Spencer as she had recently broken up with Toby. Emily told her about the texts from Shana, the meet up and then the break up with Paige. Spencer listened intently and gave input when needed, trying to console Emily. As Emily was on the phone to Spencer, she moved to the wooden railing and didn't notice the shadowy, black figure creeping up behind her.

A put a chloroform covered cloth over her mouth and nose, knocking Emily unconscious. When Emily regained consciousness it was daylight at the sun was filtering in through a broken window. Emily groggily took in her surroundings, but wouldn't tell where she was in the darkness of the room. She was tied up with wire to a chair and it was digging into her skin. There was wire tying her wrists and ankles together and wrapped around her torso, keeping her tied to the wooden chair. There was also duct tape on her mouth.

Alison arrived back in Rosewood and immediately received another text from A.

A: 313 Mockingbird Lane, you better hurry

Alison forwarded the text to Spencer to let her know where to go and included that A had Emily. Alison quickly made her way to The Haunted House and went inside. She quietly moved through the house, looking in every room for Emily and any sign of A. Alison found Emily in a room on the ground floor at the back of the house. She looked around the room and couldn't see anyone other than Emily.

When Emily looked up and saw her, she put her finger in front of her mouth to indicate for Emily to stay silent. She walked over to the chair as quietly as possible and started working on the knots in the wire. Before Alison could even untie one of them, A grabbed her from behind and held a gun to her head. Emily let out a scream which was muffled by the duct tape and started crying, Just then Aria, Spencer and Hanna walked through the doorway.

"One step closer and I kill her" A threatened in a voice that sounded neither male nor female. "Let her go!" Hannah yelled. "Don't do this!" Aria shouted. They tried to talk down A, shouting at the tops of their voices. Spencer saw a gun on the floor under some paper and picked it up; pointing it at A. "Shoot me and she dies too" A warned Spencer. The three liars started arguing with A.

Alison locked eyes with Emily who was still tied up and pulled the gun in A's hand down and shot through her stomach into A. Both A and Alison fell to the floor. Aria ran over to untie Emily as Hannah and Spencer ran to Alison's side. When Emily was free, she and Aria joined the group beside Alison. Spencer took off her jacket and pressed it to the wound in Alison's stomach as Hanna dialled 911 for an ambulance. Alison weakly reached up a hand and pulled Emily to her. She pressed her lips to Emily's. "I…love…you" Alison mumbled to her before fainting from the blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Most people voted for Paige however with Emily breaking up with Paige and Alison getting shot I didn't want to put Emily through any more heartache so I went with the second choice. I posted this chapter but forgot to put A's name before so I have uploaded the correct one. This is the last chapter for this story.**

As soon as Alison fainted, Emily started crying again. "Please don't die Ali, not now, not after everything!" Emily begged the unconscious form. She rested her head against Alison's shoulder and held on to her hand like her life depended on it, not wanting to let go. Aria got up from beside Alison and walked over to where A lay. She checked for a pulse point and found none. "Guys A's dead" Aria announced. "Good" Hanna replied.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked. Aria removed the mask and gasped at who was revealed. "Guys it's Wren!" Aria told them. A few minutes later they heard sirens and Hanna went out to meet them. The paramedics came in, led by Hanna, with medical equipment. Aria had to pry Emily off Alison so the paramedics could get to her. They checked for a pulse, replaced Spencer's jacket with gauze, put a breathing mask over Alison's mouth, put her onto the gurney and moved her into the ambulance.

Other paramedics checked Wren's pulse, found none and put them into another ambulance. Emily rode in the ambulance with Alison and the other three drove to the hospital. When they got there Emily was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, shaking. The liars rushed over to her and pulled her into a group hug as she cried. "It's going to be ok" Aria said. "Yeah" Hanna agreed. "You don't know that" Emily sobbed.

"Emily listen to me, Alison's strong, she'll get through this" Spencer told Emily, looking her in the eyes. They all sat down and waited for the news. While waiting the girls fell asleep, all except Spencer. After a few hours of waiting a doctor came out, Spencer woke the others up and the doctor sat opposite them, recognising Emily from being in the ambulance.

"Hi I'm Dr Roberts, Alison's surgeon. Alison made it through the operation, however I can only tell family members more than that. Does she have family we can call?" Dr Roberts asked. "I'm her sister and I'm 18" Spencer answered. "Well Alison made it through the surgery but she's still unconscious and we don't know when she'll wake up." Dr Roberts told them, "The bullet missed all her organs but she lost a lot of blood". "Can we see her?" Spencer asked.

"Yes but only two at a time" Dr Roberts answered. Emily and Hanna followed Dr Roberts to Alison's room. Aria and Spencer stayed in the waiting room. "Why did you lie to the doctor?" Aria asked. "I didn't lie; I just bent the truth so Emily could see Ali and we could find out if she was ok. Saying she's my sister is easier that saying we're cross siblings" Spencer answered. "Cross siblings?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, she's my half-brother's half-sister. We share no parents but we share a half-brother, that's called cross siblings" Spencer explained. In Alison's room Emily and Hanna sat on either side of Alison's bed. Emily was holding Alison's hand. "Don't die Ali, please. I love you and I need you to stay alive. I just got a chance to be with you. I lost you once, I don't think I could take losing you a second time" Emily spoke to Alison; she gently brushed some hair off Alison's face and kissed her on the forehead.

Over the next week the liars visited Alison every day. Emily didn't want to go home but Jessica made her go home to get some rest and promised she could visit every day, so Emily would go home late every night and go back first thing in the mornings. Every day Emily would sit beside the bed, hold Alison's hand and talk to her. She cried often and the liars tried to comfort her.

Emily was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, reading Great Expectations to Alison. "You're Pip and I'm Estella" Alison mumbled. "Alison?" Emily asked, standing up and moving closer to the hospital bed. Alison slowly opened her eyes, needing a moment to take in her surroundings. "Do you want some water?" Emily asked. Alison nodded her head and Emily poured some water into a cup with a straw, and then held it while Alison sipped it.

"Where am I?" Alison asked, focusing on Emily, after having enough water. "You're in Rosewood Hospital" Emily answered. "Do you remember what happened?" "Ugh…I remember…we were in The Haunted House, you were tied up and the girls were yelling at A and I shot us…me and A" Alison recalled, "Are you ok?" Emily gave a small smile, "Yeah I'm ok" She answered Alison. "I need to get out of here before A comes back" Alison said, trying to sit up.

Emily easily pushed her back onto the pillows. "You need to stay here and heal. A's dead, they're no longer a problem. You're safe and Jessica knows you're alive" Emily informed her. "Who was it?" Alison asked. "It was Wren Kingston." Emily answered. They were silent for a while until Emily started crying again. "Why are you crying?" Alison asked, concerned. "I…thought I was going to lose you again" Emily told her through her tears.

"Come here" Alison requested, patting the bed. Emily lay down next to Alison on her uninjured side and Alison wrapped her arms around her. "You're never going to lose me again" Alison comforted. They were quiet again for a few minutes. "What did you mean I'm Pip and you're Estella?" Emily asked. "You're Pip, loving me against reason and I'm Estella, toying with your emotions" Alison answered, looking guilty.

"Have you lied about how you feel about me since I found you again?" Emily questioned. "No, I love you. I told you that" Alison answered. "Don't you think you've changed since you've been gone? You seem different" Emily replied. "I guess" Alison mumbled. "Pip gets Estella in the end, remember" Emily told her, "and I've got you". "I thought you were with Paige?" Alison asked confused. "We broke up…she cheated." Emily answered. "So you're single?" Alison asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Emily answered. Alison looked at her with a raised eyebrow, confused. "It depends on you and if you're ready to be in a relationship with me" Emily explained. "Yeah, I am" Alison responded. "Are you sure? I don't want to hide our relationship though. I did that at first with Paige and it was awful. I don't want to go through that again" Emily told her. "I wouldn't do that to you and I wouldn't want to hide it anyway, I want to shout it from the rooftops." Alison replied.

"Good I'm glad you don't want to hide" Emily said. "So will you be my girlfriend?" Alison asked. "Yeah, I'd love to" Emily answered with a big smile on her face. Alison cupped Emily's face and kissed her, putting all the love she felt for Emily into it. "Wow" Emily breathed. "I should have done that ages ago" Alison admitted. "If only I wasn't an idiot back then". "Yeah if only" Emily mumbled, looking away from Alison. "What?" Alison asked.

"I'm still angry that you did and said those things to me" Emily admitted. "Em I am so sorry" Alison apologised. "I know and we have a lot to talk about…but don't worry about that until you're better" Emily told her. Alison looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. Emily put her hand over Alison's. "Don't think about that now ok? Just focus on getting healthy again" Emily told her, before kissing her again.

Jessica DiLaurentis walked into the room and cleared her throat, causing the two to separate and Emily practically fell off the bed. "Sorry to interrupt" Jessica apologised, walking to the side of the hospital bed, the side opposite Emily. "Mom, I want you to know that…Emily and I are now together" Alison told her, holding Emily's hand. "Oh I didn't know you felt the same as Emily" Jessica said, looking surprised.

"I love Emily, I always have, but I was scared of what you would say" Alison told Jessica. "I'm happy for you both" Jessica replied smiling, "we need to talk but I just came by to see if your awake. I have to go to work, but I'll talk to you later". Jessica hugged Alison and kissed her on the top of her head. She then left. "I can't believe you told your mom" Emily said. "I told you I didn't want to hide, didn't you believe me?" Alison replied.

"It just seems too good to be true, getting to be with my dream girl" Emily told her. "Well I get to be with my fantasy crush" Alison told her. Emily sat on the edge of the bed facing Alison. "Hanna, Aria and Spencer are going to be so happy for us. But they're going to want to know what happened that night and so do I" Emily told her. "I guess I knew this would come up sooner or later. I want to tell you all at the same time so you should get the others here" Alison said.


End file.
